Absolutely pointless poetry
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: Poems I have written while I was writting my various fics. I hope you enjoy reading them. I don't mind if you leave a review it's your choice but please read (New poem: Freedom while in prison)
1. Don't leave me in the dark

Just a poem I wrote one night while I was nicely wasted.

It is about how I felt whenever I recieved my first ever review. But it could also be about Raven's feelings towards a certain Titan...cough..Robin...cough.

* * *

Don't leave me in the dark

I'm shy but you make me confident  
I'm afraid yet you make me brave  
You may be my strength  
But you are also my weakness  
Without you I am nothing  
But with you I am everything  
You are the light in my life  
Please don't leave me in the dark


	2. Never let you go

Ok another poem for y'all. this one I think is about how raven felt at the end of my **I'll get** **you** **back** fic. leave a review if you must i don't really care

* * *

Never let you go

Your the candle that light's up the darkness of my life  
Your the star that shines bright in my empty sky  
You are so close to me and yet so far  
I miss you so much now your gone  
I wish I held you in my arms one last time  
Cause I would never let you go


	3. Come back tonight

Poem about Robin leaving the Titan's in my fic The once lost now return

* * *

Come back tonight 

They say nothing in life is easy  
They say everything has to be hard  
I can't understand why  
Why did you break my heart?  
You left one day without warning  
You made each of us cry  
I just want you back in my arms where you belong  
Please come back to me tonight  
The note you left has been stained with my tears  
The ink can no longer be read  
But I know each line off the top of my head  
The words are forever burned into my heart  
Please come back to me tonight


	4. Being a hero is hard

This is what robin was thinking about whenever he left the Titan's in my fic The once lost now return

This is what robin was thinking about whenever he left the Titan's in my fic 

* * *

Being a hero is hard

I'm sorry but I need to go  
Those where my last words to them  
I hate doing this but I can no longer cope  
Being a hero is hard  
I mean who helps a hero when they're in trouble  
Nobody is there for us when we fall  
All I had was my allies and friends  
But I've left them all behind in my dust  
Like I said being a hero is hard


	5. Evil

Yay another poem. Try and guess who this one is about. the first person to guess correctly will get a huge mention in the next chapter of The once lost now return and possibly a poem dedicated to them. enjoy and if you want to leave a review please feel free.

* * *

Evil

What is evil?  
I ask you that  
They say I am evil  
Because I kill those I want  
Some where criminals, others innocent  
But are were they really innocent?  
I mean what is innocent?  
We all have our dark sides  
We all have our evil secrets  
The difference between you and me is I accepted my evil  
While you hide away from it  
You try and pretend that it's not there  
But it watches you, it waits for the right moment  
And then it will catch you and make you like me  
And because of this you want to catch me  
Destroy me before another innocent falls  
You are all like me deep down inside  
So am I evil? Yes I am  
But the question is are you?


	6. Would you miss me if I was gone?

Hey people another poem just for you guys so enjoy. This poem is basically about how I feel sometimes. Like if I died tomorrow would anybody notice or even miss me(depressing I know) . But in terms of my Fic's this poem is about Nightamre/Onyx and would the Titan's miss him if they manage to beat him.

Tayk this is for you, you are an awesome writer and thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

Would you miss me if I was gone?

You hate me  
You want to destroy me  
My existence plagues you  
It keeps you from sleep  
You wish he would come back  
But you know he won't  
The truth haunts you, much like I do  
You still love this body  
But hate the soul that infests it  
He is gone only I remain  
Would you miss me if I was gone?  
I know you won't  
And I don't care.  
I watch you cry as you watch the rain fall  
Your tears hurt me more than any sword could  
Who would have thought a demon could be hurt by such a little thing  
I love you  
But he hates you  
He is my curse  
He is me and I am him  
He is stronger than me  
The darkness of my heart  
So would you miss me if I was gone?  
I know you would but in the end  
Do I really care?


	7. Second chance

This poem is about Robin's last thought's just before Envoy killed him in my first fic I'll get you back. I hope you all enjoy this poem. Same as before leave a review if you want.

* * *

Second chance

I felt my heart stop beating  
Felt my strength slip away  
Watched as a demon stood over me  
Smiling as I drifted away  
My body fell to the floor  
My love spilled her tears as I fell  
I knew I was going away  
I knew my time had come.  
I felt the darkness surround me  
Felt it take me away  
I heard a voice calling me  
It wanted me to come into the light  
But I refused to go  
I wasn't ready  
I had to stop him  
I had to live  
I had to help her  
I got my second chance  
And this time I won't lose


	8. Escape

I feel really down so the next two poems are meant to be dark and moody (which means they are probably not even close to that). Being depressed really sucks, anyway enough of this shit enjoy please.

* * *

Escape

Darknesssurrounds me,  
The air is heavy  
My breath is short this place is hell,  
But it is my hell.  
Nothing exists here,  
Only my pain and loneliness,  
My fear stops me from leaving.  
I wish you where here,  
You make the pain go away,  
You cast away my loneliness,  
The fear doesn't exist when I'm in your arms,  
The darkness is taken away,  
Please come and help me,  
Help me escape from myself.


	9. Friends

Another poem...yay. Sorry still depressed so not in the mood for being pleasent, I kmean that is what being depressed is all about sin't it? anyway enjoy this poem, it is just for you guy's.

* * *

Friends 

The world is so dark  
Although the sun is shining bright  
I feel it's warmth against my skin  
I feel lost and alone  
I don't know what to do  
I need my friends  
They help me when I'm lost  
They always pick me up whenever I fall  
I need my friends by my side  
In this world where I can't see


	10. End

Enjoy my friends. Leave a review if you want.

* * *

End

I never thought I would make it  
I can see you clearly  
Your tears fall from your eyes  
I long to wipe them away  
But I just can't reach  
There is no more pain  
No more sorrow  
Only happiness  
I never thought I would make it  
I've finally made it to the end  
The end of my life


	11. Life over death

Ok I think this poem is terrible but I shall let you decide, and please be honest. Same as usual leave a review if you wish I don't care.

* * *

Life over death

Life is beautiful  
Death is ugly  
Life is full of happiness  
Death is full of nothing  
Life is a hard road to travel  
Death is the end of the journey  
Life has no peace  
Death is the peace  
I wish I was alive  
I wish I could die  
My life is a nightmare  
One I can never wake from


	12. Nightmare

Enjopy people I hope you like this poem. Same as usual...review if you want. Later Days

* * *

Nightmare

I cannot sleep anymore,  
My nightmares haunt me,  
They keep me from sleep,  
But tell me how can one sleep,  
If your a nightmare yourself?

I look at myself in the mirror,  
I don't the recognise the face that looks back,  
It is evil,  
But I know it's me,  
I am a nightmare,  
One that cannot be escaped.

I feel no sympathy,  
I feel no sorrow,  
I only feel my own pain,  
It doesn't allow me to sleep,  
My nightmare keeps me awake,

His voice screams in my head,  
He wants to break free,  
I would give anything to silence him,  
But I cannot,  
He is my curse  
I cannot escape him,  
I am Nightmare,  
Now try and sleep tight. 


	13. Differences don’t exist

I know what your saying, your saying "God not another poem" but sadly it is. I hope you enjoy and remember leave a review if you want. Oh and tell your friends about my fics thank you.

Oh poem is based on Beast Boy's POV during the final battle.

* * *

Differences don't exist

Angels are pure  
Demons are vile  
One fights to save  
One battles to destroy  
That is what we are lead to believe  
But I know the truth  
I watch them fight now  
If angels are good  
Then why do they bring pain to those they love?  
Angels are just demons  
Demons fighting for a worthy cause.  
Watch them destroy all around them  
The end of the world is coming  
And nothing can stop it


	14. Story

Well here is another poem for everyone to enjoy.

* * *

Story

Your heart is pure, filled with happiness and glee  
While mine is dark and full of pain and misery  
Your soul is innocent  
My soul is black  
We are both different  
But at the same time the same  
Two sides to every story  
But sadly both stories suffer the same end


	15. Candle

Not exactly related to the Teen Titan's. this poem is more about life enjoy.

* * *

Candle

My candle burns at both ends  
It will not last the night  
But oh my friends  
It shall be  
The world's brightest light

* * *

Really short no?


	16. Failure

Another poem probably one of the last. Anyway enjoy please.

This is based on BB's POV

* * *

Failure

I hate being me  
I can't do anything right  
Everything I do ends up in disaster  
I may try my best  
I may try really hard  
But the result is always the same  
Sometimes I wish I could do something right  
Make people proud to know me  
I'm a failure in life  
But maybeI can succeed in death


	17. Waking from a nightmare

Just a poem about how Mightmare felt during the final battle in my fic, The once lost now return. Enjoy and leave a review if you wish.

* * *

Waking from a nightmare

You saved me  
You picked me to live and for your love to die  
I still don't know why?  
Why did you pick me over him?  
I thought you hated me  
I thought I hated you  
But somehow our the hate has been taken away  
Instead I find a new feeling  
A feeling that is alien to me  
I am now fighting for you  
Fighting to save  
Fighting to protect  
Fighting for my friends  
My life was a nightmare  
But now I am awake


	18. Goodbye

A poem based on Cyborg's POV. Takes place after the final battle against the evil in, The once lost now return. Hope you enjoy. Leave a review if you wish

* * *

Goodbye

I can't believe it's over  
But I knew he would always win  
I mean he is the hero after all  
Bt now he is gone  
He died a hero  
He died saving us all from death  
I miss him  
I think the whole city does  
He kept everyone safe  
Even at the cost of his own life  
I love him like brother  
I wish it had been me instead of him  
But he would have still found a way.  
He was known by many names  
Robin, Nightwing, Saviour of life  
But to me he will always be my leader  
He will always be my brother  
Always be my friend  
Farewell Bro may your soul rest in peace


	19. Watching

This poem is based on Starfire's POV. Please enjoy. Leave a review if you wish

* * *

Watching

I watched him fight  
He seemed like an angel  
His wings covered in light  
His body covered in blood  
He battled until his last breath  
And then he battled some more  
I cried as he fell  
I cried as I watched him die  
I felt so powerless  
I couldn't save him  
My heart broke in my chest  
But it was soon mended  
Mended as he rose from the ground  
I watched in joy as he stood back up  
I listened to my friends cheer as he beat the odds  
They cheered as 'the evil' fell  
But our happiness soon died  
It died with him on that day  
Farewell Robin  
You shall always be missed


	20. Thank you

This poem is based on Beast Boy's POV, after the final battle in The once lost now return. Please enjoy and leave a review if you wish.

* * *

Thank you

Thank you  
Not much I know  
It's all I can say  
Thank you for saving us  
Saving us from death  
You could have said no to fate  
Said no to destiny  
But you decided to fight  
The battle was tough  
The enemy was powerful  
But you never gave up  
You fought on  
Even when death caught you in it's grip  
You remained defiant  
You battled through death and saved us all  
But death can never be beat  
You saved life but failed to save your own  
But you died a hero  
You died my friend  
I'll miss Robin  
Thank you


	21. Happiness is just around the corner

This poem is based on POV of Genesis. Please enjoy and leave a review if you want.

* * *

Happiness is just around the corner

It's over  
He beat death  
I never thought I would have seen this day  
I have waited for this moment for so long  
But my happiness can not be matched by my sadness  
Yes we won but we paid a terrible price  
We lost a brave soul  
Someone who didn't run away  
Someone who stood his ground  
I lost a saviour  
But they lost a friend  
But sadness never lasts  
Because happiness is just around the corner


	22. Lost and alone

Poem basd on Raven's POV, takes place after Nightwing's death. Enjoy please ane leave a review if you wish.

* * *

Lost and alone

My life is now cold  
My heart is now broken  
It broke as I watched him fall  
He seemed like an angel  
An angel of light  
I watched him fight  
And I watched him fall  
I thought angels never fell  
But it seems like they do  
He fell into darkness  
But his light could never be extinguished  
He returned for a moment  
But that was all he needed  
He beat death for us  
But I know he beat death for me  
But the darkness caught him again  
And this time he couldn't break free  
He fell into the dark  
His lost his inner light  
He lost it like he lost his sight  
I remember him telling me to stay strong  
But how can you stay strong if your strength is dead  
Lost in the darkness of death  
I am a shadow in a world of light  
Lost and alone


	23. The end

Final poem. Based on Nightwing's POV. Please enjoy and leave a review if you want.

* * *

The end

I can't believe what has happened  
It all still feels like a dream  
But since could you die,  
Since when could you die in a dream?  
My body is broken  
My soul is dead  
I feel no more pain  
I feel no more sorrow  
I am happy  
I am content  
I saved a soul today  
One that was shrouded in the darkness  
My only wish is that I could stay  
Stay with my friends  
Stay with my love  
It's over  
I have fulfilled my destiny  
I saved her life from death  
I can now finally rest  
But I'll never rest in peace


	24. Alive

I am feelig really alone and depressed soI wrote this poem.

A short poem about how Nightmare/Onyx feels after The once lost now return. he reflects on his torture in the depths of hell. Enjoy.

* * *

Alive

I am alive  
But yet I feel dead inside  
My soul has been shattered  
And scattered into the wind  
I ambroken  
I am alone  
Nothing matters to me now  
Please someone end my suffering  
Stop the endless pain  
I am alive  
But I wish I was dead

* * *

I have a small request to make, kinda pathetic really, but I would anyone who reads this poem to please read My fic, Destiny Series: Darkest Hour. Thank you for your time. 


	25. Void

Not another poem, sadly it is. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Void

I am empty inside  
My heart is cold  
My soul is black  
I wish I could feel your pain  
But I can't even feel my own  
I am void of emotion  
I am a shadow in the light  
Something that shouldn't exist  
Can I be called alive  
If I don't feel a thing?

* * *

I think this about how Raven feels everyday of the week. But it could also be about Nightmare. It's realy about the way I feel at this exact moment. Depression sucks 


	26. Last words

Sorry but here comes another poem. Please enjoy, I hope you will.

* * *

Last words

I feel my heart stopping  
My body is cold  
I feel death's hand on my shoulder  
It feels cold and yet comforting  
It takes away my pain  
Takes away my sorrow  
Death has come for me  
But my task isn't finished  
I still have something to say  
My heart is broken  
My tears fall from my eyes  
I just wanted you know that  
I will always love you  
I'll never leave your heart

* * *

Is about both Nightmare and Nightwing and how they felt before they both sadly died at the end of, The once lost now return. Please read Darkest Hour (sorry for the self advertising) 


	27. No remorse

No remorse

I stand here,  
As the rain falls from above,  
I smile as my hair falls into my eyes,  
Making the rain look like my tears,  
But believe me when I say,  
I will never shed a tear over you.

You made my life hell,  
Your actions made me sick,  
People blamed me for the death you caused,  
To them you don't exist.

They mourned as you died,  
Cried as your blood fell to the ground,  
But I laughed as they buried you,  
Finally your voice has been silenced.

You inflicted so much pain,  
You brought so much suffering,  
But now finally you are gone,  
Buried beneath the dirt,  
May your soul rest in peace,  
Cause I know mine never will.

Absolutely pointless: I do not own Teen Titan's. Based on Onyx's POV as he reflects on his feelings about Nightmare.


	28. Why?

Poem about how Raven feels at the end of, The once lot now return. I hope that you enjoy

* * *

Why?

Why did you go?  
Why did I allow you to die?  
Why did you leave me?  
Why do I still continue to cry?  
  
You promised that you would protect me,  
You promised that you would stay,  
But I cannot stop you from fighting that day,  
I couldn't stop him from taking you away,  
Why did you have to go?

I watched the battle with open eyes,  
I watched as you fought and fell,  
I watched as you returned from the brink of death,  
I watched as I banished your soul to hell,  
Why did I allow you to die?

You where my life,  
You helped make me whole,  
I would have never have imagined this day would come,  
I never imagined you could be taken away,  
Why did you leave me alone?

I stand alone now,  
Our friends know nothing of my pain,  
They know it exists but they can't make it stop,  
Your memory is all that remains,  
Why do I still continue to cry?  
I cry because I miss you my love,  
I cry because I miss you my friend,  
May your souls rest in eternal peace.

Absolutely pointless: I don't own the Teen Titan's, but it would be great if I did.


	29. The person I am

The person I am

I'm alone,  
Nobody knows about my pain,  
Nobody notices me walk down the street,  
Nobody would notice if I died.

Nobody wants to know me,  
Nobody wants to be my friend,  
But can I blame for not even liking me,  
When I in fact hate myself?

I sometimes wish I dead,  
Free from all the pain in my life,  
But suicide is never the answer,  
But the dead never seem to care.

My family have stopping asking,  
Thy just assume that I'm fine and well,  
If they asked just one more time,  
Maybe then I'd finally tell.

I don't deserve the life that they give me,  
But sadly they can't take it back,  
What kind of person am I,  
I'm a person who just feels lost and alone.

Absolutely pointless: Sorry about that one but I feel really depressed today. Review if you wish.

PS: Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine


	30. Empty shell full of questions

Raven has just lost the only person she ever loved, leaving her empty and full of unanswerable questions. Please try and enjoy

__

_Empty shell full of questions_

_Will this feeling ever go away?  
Will I always feel dead inside?  
Will I ever be able to smile once again?  
Will the tears ever stop falling from my eyes?  
Will I ever go back to way i was before?  
Will the pain of losing you ever fade?  
Will my heart ever be strong enough to let love enter?  
And will you be there to show me how?  
  
These are questions I will eternally ask,  
The answers however are forever just out of reach._

I recently found out that my grandfather died of cancer and not a heart attack, the news left me with a lot of questions, some of them are in this poem. 

Review if you want.


	31. Clowns die every time they smile

__

Clowns die every _time__ they smile_

The clown prince that's what you called me,  
Always good for a smile or laugh,  
It never mattered what I was feeling inside,  
Just as long as there was a smile on your face.

I did everything to keep you happy,  
I made myself do silly things,  
But things began to slide out of control,  
I soon forgot who I was meant to be.

My real name has long since died away,  
None of you know it anymore,  
I failed at being a normal human,  
The only thing I've ever been good at is being a clown.

_School__ has started getting harder,  
I find myself failing on purpose,  
Nobody knows what's the mater with me,  
They don't know why I'm beginning to fail,  
I fail because it's what you'd expect,  
It's what you'd expect from a clown like me._

But since when does a clown cry?  
Since when do they feel empty inside?  
My happiness died a long _time__ ago,  
It died once I was called a clown._

Is the point of living when you feel dead inside?  
I would think yes but I know the truth,  
If you can't feel alive with the _people__ you __love__,  
Then you shouldn't be alive at all._

Beast Boy never spoke of his feelings to anyone, he instead kept them buried deep inside his head and heart. The only time the Titan's knew something was wrong was when they found him hanging quietly from the light in his room, a smile was on his dead face


	32. Don't be mad at me because of this

Don't be mad at me because of this

__

I've done some very bad things,  
Convincing myself they where for the best,  
But always knowing in my heart how much damage they could do,  
And how much they would hurt each of my friends.

I don't expect forgiveness,  
I don't expect things to return to the way they where,  
I just hope I can still have a conversation with you,  
I just hope I can call you my friend.

I'm sorry for the things I done,  
Even more for the things that I've said,  
I don't know exactly what I was thinking at the time,  
But I know I must have been out of my mind.

Please don't hate me to much,  
Please try and at least understand,  
I just wish I could turn back the hands of time,  
Just enough to say my final goodbye.

But maybe leaving without warning was a blessing,  
Because sometimes saying goodbye just makes going away that little bit harder.

x

x

x

Depression seriously sucks ass


	33. Nothing left

Nothing left

Nothing left to hope for,  
No reasons left to cry,  
No one left to call out my name,  
No reason left to live,  
Although life held so much beauty,  
Death offers so much more,  
So alone I sit here weeping,  
Falling silently into death's eternal embrace.


	34. No title

No title

Silent actions usually have the loudest consequences,  
Tearing apart a family already in pieces,  
Bringing about the end of things not yet begun,  
Leaving the empty feeling emptier inside,  
Making people remain hidden and lost from the world,  
As they seek understanding from those who can't,  
And hold back the tears that have already fallen,  
Struggling as they try to say the words that fall short,  
Hoping they can help heal the pain of others,  
But only making their own grow worse.  
Sometimes sorry can make the problem go away,  
But this time it falls short.


	35. The goodbye that wasn’t heard

The goodbye that wasn't heard

Nobody cares anymore  
Everyone I ever cared for has left  
Leaving me alone in a place without light or sound  
Forcing me to face my now empty life alone  
No longer caring for the pain I feel  
More concerned with their own precious lives  
Forgetting so easily of how I used to be a part of them

I am all alone now  
Torn apart by years of hidden pain  
Being held together by a will long since shattered  
Dreaming of a place where I can be happy again  
Crying with scarlet tears as my goodbye falls upon deaf ears


	36. Three words that bring pain, misery and ...

Three words that bring pain, misery and loneliness

It's over  
Home has long since been destroyed  
Making us all say the goodbyes we didn't want to say  
Leaving the alone in the dark once again.

Home stands alone now  
Standing alone in the light of the never rising sun  
The glass of the windows no longer glisten like it used to  
Long have they been replaced by dark pieces of wood  
Which like our friendship slowly rot away into dust.

I'm alone now  
But I always was  
Ever since that day my life tore apart  
Ever since the day I told you the feelings that lay buried in my heart  
Ever since I said "I love you"


	37. Trapped

Trapped

I'm trapped in a place where light doesn't exist  
But in a place where darkness doesn't reign.  
I'm trapped in a place without danger  
But in a place where I will never feel safe.  
I'm trapped in a place where sound doesn't exist  
But in a place where I can still the words I've always wanted to say.  
Your eyes have trapped my soul and my heart  
Taking them to a place I don't ever want to leave.


	38. Hiding

Hiding

I'm hiding who I am  
Hiding myself from the truth  
Hiding away from all the lies and pain  
Hiding behind the simple mask I wear on my face  
Keeping me hidden from who I really am  
Keeping my real name a mystery that will never be solved.


	39. Meaning

Meaning

Is there a meaning to life?  
Does it really matter if there is anyway?  
We all know where life leads and ends  
And yet we struggle against our fate  
Everyday we fight to avoid it  
And everyday we fail  
With each we that passes we lose a small piece of ourselves to this fate  
A piece that we can never get back  
No matter how hard we try  
We know we cannot win but still we try  
Maybe that it is the true meaning to life  
To never give up even though we know we cannot win in the end.


	40. Voice of hope

Voice of hope

The silence of the night calls to me  
Telling me not to be afraid  
Inviting me to rest within its shadows  
Tempting me away with a false sense of peace  
Promising me a release from the pain that lurks behind my smile  
Part of me knows what it offers comes with a price  
But it is a price I am sadly willing to take.

But something always stops me  
A silent voice calls out through the night  
Making me step away form the dark and look back to the light  
It's sound chases away the peace offering shadow  
Stopping me from experiencing the peace the darkness offered  
Forcing me to endure the pain that the light always brings  
But also supplying me with the love I have always sought.

I will always long for the darkness  
Butmy heart will always exist in the light  
Andmy soul will always be yours  
The voice that keeps me safe from both the light and the dark.

* * *

Be honest with me please, was this actually any good?


	41. The truth of my life

The truth of my life

None of you know who I am  
I mean who I really am.  
Everyone thinks I am special  
But I'm not  
I'm nothing like the person you think I am  
I'm something all together different.  
A shadow that always hides from the world in a shadowy room  
Taking solace in the happiness I'll never own  
Hiding behind wall of my creation  
Keeping myself separated from the life I want to have  
But ultimately keeping my pain hidden away  
The pain that smiles back at me from the mirror  
The pain that escapes every time I smile.


	42. Struggle against myself

Struggle against myself

The lies are getting easier to tell,  
The smiles are getting harder to show,  
The pain is getting harder to hide,  
The urge to end it all is getting harder to ignore,  
The whispers in the night can no longer be blocked.  
It shouldn't be this way,  
Life should never be a struggle,  
But as long as I remain the way I am it will always be one.  
A struggle against the voices in the dark,  
A struggle against the hatred investing my heart ,  
A struggle against the reflection that lurks in the mirror,  
The reflection that lives the life I can never have.  
I know I may not be able to win the fight against myself,  
But that doesn't mean I won't give it a shot,  
Cause being alive is all I have left,  
And it is something I won't give up so easily.


	43. Freedom while in prison

Freedom while in prison

Memories of past mistakes still burn,  
Keeping me awake even when I'm asleep,  
Filling my heart with forgotten pain that continues to cut deep,  
Giving me old reasons to hate what I am,  
Supplying new reasons to endure pointless injuries,  
Each one an attempt to escape the life I live,  
Taking me further from the freedom I already have,  
Locking me way in death's unbreakable embrace.  
But voices can be ignored,  
Flames can be doused,  
Wounds with time can be always healed,  
And memories can be forgotten.  
Death doesn't offer the freedom I seek and it never will,  
The only thing it offers is a hole in the ground,  
And a life of pain and questions to those that are always left behind.

_

* * *

Wrote while doodling along to My Chemical Romance and The Used. Sorry if it is dark, I was actually trying to write something positive to all those people that care about me (I'll make it up to each of you guys in my next attempt at poetry). _


End file.
